Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{5z + 1}{9} \div \dfrac{5z}{8}$
Explanation: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $y = \dfrac{5z + 1}{9} \times \dfrac{8}{5z}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{ (5z + 1) \times 8 } { 9 \times 5z}$ $y = \dfrac{40z + 8}{45z}$